AlterArchives/Arc Zero
Chapter 1 Nowhere, Anytown Walking through the streets of the city was two members of the group, Books of Alchemy. Mercury Crow and Umeko Peige. Mercury held a book in his hands, Umeko nervously playing with her hands as they moved onto a sidewalk of the modern city. Umeko: "W-where are we even going anyways?" Mercury: "Getting in the first words, are you?" Umeko: "What?" Mercury: "We didn't talk here on our hunt. You got in the first words." Umeko: "..What does that have to do with anything?" Mercury: "Dunno. Anyways, we're on a hunt for something called a 'Difference Maker'. A pretty common ghost, which is able to possess objects. Kinda boring, if you ask me." Umeko: "..You're being rude to a ghost?" Mercury: "They're just what we go after, I don't see a reason to care so much. Anyways, we should watch out in case they can possess either of us." Umeko: "Fine. But where would we even find one?" Mercury: "..That's what I'm thinking about." Mercury stood still for a moment, Umeko stopping in a bit of surprise, as Mercury closed the book, thinking to himself. He scratched his head, on the hair, looking down for a moment. Then he decided his answer. Mercury: "It's a pretty big city, so.." Umeko: "But it's called 'Anytown'.." Mercury: "Yeah, but it's also 'Nowhere' too.' Umeko: "I don't get this creepy place.." Mercury: "Anyways, we should check out any empty or anonymous seeming building. At least I think so." Umeko: "Too simple.. What if they're hiding in a public place finding their next victim?" Mercury: "We should check either. Let's start with mine though." Umeko: "Why yours first?" Mercury: "Wellll, cause I said it first." Umeko: "Can't we flip a coin?" Mercury: "I'm broke." Umeko: "We got our paychecks yesterday!" Mercury: "..I have dollars only." Umeko: "Rock paper scissors?" Mercury: "Alrighty." Mercury and Umeko faced each other, quickly holding their palms out and hitting down on their hands with a fist commenting to one another the name of the game itself in their game. But due to Mercury Crow's luck, he came out on top, beating Umeko with a rock to scissors. Umeko: "Agh! F-fine, we'll go to the creepiest place we can find first! Creep.." Mercury: "You're not really good at this, are you?" Umeko: "Y-you don't have to rub it in.." Mercury: "Fine, let's get going." The two walked off, Mercury opening back the book to read more on the Difference Maker ghost they were searching for. The two went out towards the nearest empty place they could find. --- ???: "Coco!" A business man sitting at his desk, known as Dallas Prafett, put both of his hands together and pressed them on a desk. He was calling for his secretary, the woman soon walking in, named Hazel Cotta. The business man refered to Hazel by a nickname alongside her middle name, of "Coco". Hazel: "Yes, Boss?" Dallas: "I heard talk you've wanted a raise." Hazel: "Hm? A raise does sound interesting, though I've never been considering it." Dallas: "That's simply done.. But you ARE working hard, and you're easily my best employee. Definitely better then those rumor spreaders. I bet Dave started it! It's always Dave!" Hazel: "Dave isn't exactly the best worker there is, anyways. But why are you considering giving me a raise?" Dallas: "According to my files, the last two months you've worked overtime, spending three hours at home per day while the remaining twenty one you spent here." Hazel: "It's just working overtime." Dallas: "AND you've done much more work and much better than everyone else. You've also had a fresh cup of coffee on my desk everyday, being ahead an hour before I even get here. Even if it is black.." Hazel: "Only a pussy puts milk in their coffee, boss. Drink it black." Dallas: "You're not getting me over to that! I'd rather just have a fresh cup of water instead." Hazel: "Fine then, but I'm still preparing you a cup because I always have extra." Dallas: "So, do you want a raise or not? Hazel: "Sure." Dallas: "..That was simple. Anyways, alongside that we also have a difficult task ahead of us, for this company." Hazel: "What is it? I will not hesitate to pull a gun on anyone." Hazel thought for a moment, an idea popping into her head. Hazel: "Do I need to pull out a gun to Dave?" Dallas: "No, this one wasn't Dave!" Hazel: "What is it, then?" Dallas: "Our rival company. That damned gun shop, owned by that robot thing.." Hazel: "You mean the Broken Bullets? Not only is their name stupid, but their guns aren't exactly the most useful. I prefer my own." Dallas: "Gah! You and your guns, this is a fist fighting gauntlet company Hazel!" Hazel: "I use what works best." Dallas: "Hmph, fine. Anyways, we need to go confront them." Hazel: "Confront them?" Dallas: "I'm only settling this in one way, and it's fist to gun against that damn wimp of a man!" Hazel: "I'll come by your side then." Dallas: "Let us head out now. Even if it means you're bringing those '''guns '''with you.." Dallas got out of his chair, walking past Hazel. She turned, going with him out the door, the two preparing to head down and out their own building, and over to the Broken Bullet's headquarters. And at the same time, Mercury and Umeko went out on their ghost hunt. Encounters would soon begin for the four of them, but those were just four souls out of a crowd of many. Many things were going to begin. This was just the start. Chapter 2 At the train station of Anytown, another train pulled in. Multiple people got off to walk away, but one strange looking figure in particular got off the ride as well. His name was Lukas Bronzedust. He walked forward with no words, just beginning to head out in the town for his "trip". But he had future plans for the city, and all of Nowhere itself. --- Mercury: "Hey, do you notice anything odd about those two people over there?" Umeko and Mercury just walked out of an abandoned building, seeing Dallas Prafett and Hazel Cotta as they walked across the sidewalk of the city's street. Umeko: "What? They just look like a couple." Mercury: "Nah, probably not a couple. By that logic any two people together would be a couple, I don't see them holding hands or anything. Plus, that would mean we're--" Umeko: "O-okay, I messed that part up! What are you thinking about them though? It's just a man and a woman." Mercury: "The woman's holding something close in her purse, and the man has gauntlets on. You can see some nervousness on the man, and the woman seems serious, as if they're about to go do something important." Umeko: "W-what?! How can you tell that from them?" Mercury: "It's pretty obvious if you just look at them closely." Dallas turned his head a bit, giving a glare at Mercury, before looking away again, continuing walking. Mercury: "Maybe they might be going to a place where Difference Maker could be." Umeko: "You're so quick to jump to conclusions.." Mercury: "Let's try it out, Queen of Hearts." Umeko: "W-wait, we were supposed to be using our code names?" Mercury: "I think so." Umeko: "Why didn't you say that earlier, Joker?" Mercury: "Dunno. I kinda like the naem Mercury more anyways." Umeko: "Joker, Mercury, I doubt it makes any difference." Mercury: "Forget the name stuff. Let's try following those two from behind." Dallas and Hazel were getting closer and closer to the Broken Bullets building. Mercury and Umeko followed the two from behind, not sure of whether they would find the ghost or not. --- In the very top floor of the Broken Bullets building, Dr. Psycago was working on a machine. Four mechanical arms came from a device on his back, alongside him using his own hands. It was a large white colored robot like creature he was making. The entire body wasn't in view of the room, but it was something that seemed deadly. And a blue colored ghost with yellow gleaming eyes had interest. It was the Difference Maker. Without a word, the ghost flew towards the machine in an attempt to possess it while Psycago wasn't looking. But the arm swatted the ghost, throwing it back. Psycago: "These aren't toys for a kid like you to be playing with. Shoo." Difference Maker: "Screw off, I wanna use one of these!" Psycago: "Like I said, no. According to the cameras outside, I'm about to have some unwanted company. So scram!" Difference Maker: "Then I can just possess one of your robots and help you with that. Dealll?" Psycago: "I already know your plan. You Difference Makers have to get into one item, and then that's your new body." Difference Maker: "Exactly! Then I can be a weapon of mass destruction compared to all the other ghosts!" Psycago: "No! And no to any other machine you'd wanna get in! Scram already!" CRASH! Psycago: "Ah, finally! They're here!" Dallas stood in front of a broken wall in a hallway, his gauntlet's large but shrinking down to normal size, as he faced off against Psycago, quickly giving demands. Dallas: "Where's your boss!?" Psycago: "Ah, Dallas! I've been waiting to take you and your servant out. My Master is out of town at the moment." Dallas: "Where is he, then?" Psycago: "Out on business, making some deals. He wanted me to use some of my new creations to take you out once and for all!" Hazel: "That won't be happening." Dallas: "What are you gonna do? Get out a fancy gun and shoot it at us?" Mercury and Umeko hid behind a few crates in the hallway, looking back in confusion. The two whispered to each other. Umeko: "I-isn't this just a gun store?! It's like ae blood feud is going down!" Mercury: "I don't think it's 'just' a gun store anymore. But we're pretty stuck, we can't really leave now." Umeko: "What should we do?!"' Mercury: "Stay down, and stay quiet." Psycago: "Well, looks like your two's deadline is here! Time to test out my new little toy." Hazel: "You won't be making it to your 'little toy'. Tell us your name, first." Psycago: "It's Doctor Psycago! Remember that!" Dallas: "I'll remember it as I throw you out of that window!" Psycago leaped backwards, going into a cockpit of the machine behind him. The Difference Maker fled towards the the hallway behind them to get away, knowing he wouldn't be getting into the machine anytime soon. Mercury: "Wait! Umeko! Was that.." Umeko: "I think so? I don't know what the Difference Maker looks like." Mercury: "Let's go after it!" Mercury quickly grabbed Umeko by the arm, running out the hallway. None of the three ready for combat noticed the two teenagers running out, but they didn't care. The white machine's right eye gleamed, quickly a giant mechanical arm smashing through the side of the building. It pushed itself up, growling, revealing to be a shark like creature with one arm with weaponry hidden in it. Dallas: "What is this?!" Psycago: "This is Sharky V1! He's only got one arm, but it's enough to wipe you two off this planet!" Hazel: "Boss, what should we do?" Dallas: "Let's take this bastard out!" Hazel quickly pulled out her pistol, Dallas punching his fists together for a moment, as they faced against the Sharky V1. Some stuff was about to go down in this top floor, as both duos reached the goal they were searching for. Some of it, at least. Chapter 3 Mercury and Umeko were heading after the ghost, while on the other side combat was about to begin on Dallas and Hazel's side. They stood in front of Psycago's large shark like robot. It only had one arm, but it had weaponry and could be dangerous. Psycago: "Ready for this, Dallas?!" Dallas: "My body is ready, Psycago!" Hazel: "Let's go, boss!" Hazel pulled out a gun, pointing it forward, Dallas preparing both of his gauntlets. He ran forward, his right hand gauntlet growing in size as he threw a punch, smashing into the robot. The robot quickly swatted forward, hitting Dallas Prafett who attempted to block, punching forward. He clashed against the arm, leaping up, and slamming downwards onto the arm, damaging it. Hazel quickly rushed forward, taking a few shots with her pistol at Psycago's robot. The bullets weren't doing much damage, but it was better than nothing. Psycago: "You really think that's gonna work?!" Multiple turrets quickly came out of the arm, and a few flamethrowers, which took fire (literally) at Dallas and Hazel. Dallas Prafett increased his gauntlets to a large size, holding them in front of him and Hazel to block them. Hazel reached into a bag of hers, pulling out one more gun. A machine gun. She went behind the hand shield, firing from behind towards the robot, trying to do some damage. Psycago quickly moved the arm forward, taking a heavy hit into Dallas' gauntlets to throw the two back. Dallas Prafett caught Hazel, setting her down, before running forward. The robot quickly rushed forward, grabbing Dallas and smashing through the windows at their side, shocking Hazel. Psycago wanted to get more space so he could really use his robot without damaging the building. Hazel prepared to run, but suddenly red lights began flashing. System: "Red alert! Red alert! Two teenagers detected in restricted areas! Lock down begun!" Steel barriers began coming down on some of the floors. Hazel quickly ran, knowing she had no way to get down to the battle now. She kept trying to go as fast as she could so she could make it in time, until she entered a white hallway, where she bumped into Mercury and Umeko. Hazel: "Huh? Who are you two?" Mercury: "Uh.." Umeko: "S-should we tell her we followed her?" Hazel: "You what?!" Mercury: "We're looking for a ghost, and you and that other guy looked kinda suspicious, so we assumed where ever you were going could potentially be where the ghost was." Hazel: "You're just kids! What are you doing?!" Umeko: "T-the ghost WAS here though, s-so we uh.." Hazel: "Whatever. I'll get you out of here now." ???: "Halt!" Quickly, some holes in the ceilings opened up. Several soldiers of Broken Bullets Inc. jumped down from them, aimming guns at the three, worrying Hazel of protecting the two teenagers. Soldier: "You've intruded and seen too much. You won't be getting out of here, without death or a memory wipe. Now, put your hands up." The three did as told, putting up their hands. Umeko was infront of Mercury, facing away from him, while Mercury faced Hazel from behind. But Mercury and Umeko weren't afraid of the soldiers. Five stood on each side, which Mercury thought was enough to take on five and have Umeko take on five. He created a circle, quickly pulling out a dagger and handing it to Umeko. Mercury: "Let's dance." Mercury rushed past Hazel, the soldiers facing him quickly taking fire. But Mercury opened up a rift of nothing with an alchemist circle, causing the bullets to fall into it, before he closed it. Mercury rushed forward, leaping up to kick a soldier across the face. While they recovered, Mercury jabbed into them, releasing another circle, and ripping out a sword that he transmuted their guts into. Another soldier ran up close to Mercury, but was stabbed by the transmuted sword, the sword being left there. One of the soldiers attempted to throw a punch at Merc, but he opened up another rift, which trapped their arm. Mercury smirked, as he closed it, cutting off the arm of the soldier. While they were bleeding out, Mercury took a punch to their face, throwing them back. The fourth soldier ran at Mercury Crow, but was met with a hit to the throat.. but far worse. The Alchemist used Alchemy on the inside of their throat, turning some of their blood into a grenade that was seconds away from detonating. The fifth soldier ran at Mercury, but Mercury kicked away the fourth one, turning back to punch the fifth. As the fifth one attempted to back off from the punch, Mercury grabbed them, and did a flip to throw them back onto the fourth. The grenade detonated, blowing up a hole in the side of the building, and the two soldiers. As for Umeko, she was releasing stabs all over her foes. The soldiers were hardly able to get a good shot in, as they would soon end up with several stab wounds in their now dead body. Hazel was shocked, looking around at both, eventually seeing they killed all ten soldiers. They walked back over, Umeko dropping her blade. Hazel: "W-what?" Umeko: "We're not as weak as you thought.." Mercury: "I knew we'd have to get into fights some day, so I held training programs for battle." Hazel: "..I apologize. I wasn't expecting this at all." Mercury: "It's fine. But anyways, where's that guy you were walking with?" Hazel ran over to the blown up part of the room, carefully stepping onto some of the still warm rubble, as she looked over. She saw Prafett fighting against Psycago's giant shark robot, and winning the fight. Hazel: "He's safe.. We need to get down there." Mercury: "Let's head out then. Pretty sure we can get past their walls with enough alchemy." Mercury, Umeko, and Hazel all turned towards the first of the steel walls. But unsuspectingly, something else was occuring in the basement of the building. --- Lukas: "What'd you bring me here for? This place looks like you're some creep." ???: "You're in the basement of Broken Bullets Inc. This is where some of the strongest weapons mankind shall ever get ahold of will see are built. And it's a great honor to step foot down here." Lukas: "What about it? I prefer my own abilities over some guns." ???: "'Some guns'? Try giant creatures of mass destruction. Four pests have gotten in my way, and the weapons we have finished are too big to not make a scene by destroying them. That's why I need your help." Lukas: "As long as I get good pay, or if you join under my rule. Or both." ???: "You'll get better money than you've ever seen in your life, if you take out Mercury Crow, Dallas Prafett, Umeko Peige, and Hazel Cotta." Lukas: "Sounds like some wimps. I'll get on it." ???: "Good.." Chapter 4 Loud crashes and sounds of destruction filled the streets, as Dallas and Psycago battled. Dallas' gauntlets were at large size, as he clashed multiple times against the arm of Psycago's shark like robot. Meanwhile Mercury, Hazel, and Umeko were still inside the damaged building. Lukas and a certain member of Broken Bullets Inc. were planning something in the basement of the building as well. Hazel: "Did you guys just hear something?" The building shook a tad bit before Hazel said that, the trio standing in another hallway. Mercury held his hand over one of his eyes, looking around with the other a bit. Mercury: "Probably from the fight outside. Let's keep going." The three went on to take down the next steel barrier blocking the doors. --- Dallas Prafett held one large gauntlet into the air, flying downwards to take a smash at the shark robot, badly damaging it. Some malfunctioning was going on with the robot, Psycago freaking out. Psycago: "Gah! It's over! What do I--" Difference Maker: "You look like you could use some help now." Psycago: "You?! What are you doing here?!" Difference Maker: "Still wanting a robotic body. And you look like you could use a second hand, literally." Psycago: "Fine! Just destroy this bastard!" Difference Maker: "Will do." The ghost flew into the robot itself. A blue aura surrounded it, it's eyes gleaming yellow, and a second arm of blue ghostly color coming out. Dallas punched his fist together, giving a glare. Dallas: "You've finally got a second arm, huh?" Psycago: "Heheh! You're dead now, Prafett!" Both threw a punch at one another, Psycago using the new arm. This was a bit harder of a clash for Prafett, being thrown back some as he tried to fight back. The robot held it's other arm up, using the turrets to rapidly fire at Dallas. He held his gauntlets up, blocking the bullets. He was a bit worried due to this sudden power up. But help soon came. A sword flew past Dallas, stabbing into the head of the robot. It roared after being stabbed, stopping the bullets. Dallas shrunk his gauntlets to normal size, looking over to where the sword came from. Mercury, Hazel, and Umeko all stood there. Dallas: "Coco! ..And who are you two?" Mercury: "I'm Mercury, that's Umeko." After a short introduction, Mercury created another alchemist circle. Him and Umeko both reached into it, Merc pulling out another sword, Umeko pulling out two daggers. Umeko spun the daggers in her hand, picking one up with her other. Psycago: "Gah! You have to rely on help now, do you?" Dallas: "No. I don't have to rely on it. But it does help some." Mercury quickly ran forward, Hazel and Umeko following him. Dallas rushed ahead, taking a punch into the ghostly arm of the robot, holding it back leaving the other three to let out their attacks. As more and more hits were landed, things weren't looking very good for Psycago and Difference Maker. Eventually the front of the robot blew up, revealing Psycago himself. Dr. Psycago was in panic, pressing a button to release six robotic arms, as he leaped out, nervous but trying to act as if he was ready for the four of them. Dallas walked forward, holding out his hand to block the other three. Dallas: "I'm taking on this one.." Dallas' gauntlets grew majorly in size, striking fear through Psycago. Dallas Prafett began throwing punch after punch at high speeds, hitting both the robot and Dr. Psycago, doing major damage. When his combo was finished, Dallas clapped, smashing both Psycago and the robot, destroying Psycago and the Difference Maker completely. Mercury: "..Whoa.." Dallas: "Take that, Broken Bullet scum!" The other three were in shock, as Dallas completely destroyed Psycago. But that shock was short lived, as they looked around them, realizing what happened while they were fighting. Hazel: "What the?!" Umeko: "H-huh?!" Mercury: "What?" Dallas: "What is i--oh?!" The four completely noticed that a portion of Anytown was now floating. The portion they were on. And it was high in the sky, by quite a lot, so they couldn't just jump down. --- Lukas stood in the streets of the city, looking upwards at the now floating island with a smirk. Lukas: "That ought to take care of them for now.." Category:Storylines Category:Subpages Category:Chapters